Your Body
by Bade-Stories
Summary: Liz likes Avan but as we all know Avan is dating Zoey. Will Liz just live with the pain knowing she can never have him or will something happen that leads her to end up with Avan alone one cold New York night?
1. Chapter 1

"hey Liz" Avan said as he walked into my apartment with Zoey.  
"Hey Jogia" I smiled then stood up and gave him and Zoey and hug. "Where is Ariana?" He asked.  
"Oh she will be down in a minute she is still fixing her hair" I explained and laughed because Ariana always feels the need to get all dolled up for no reason. I was just sitting in my black leggings and black shirt with my hair a straight-ish mess.  
"Of course" Avan laughed then sat down on the couch with Zoey. "So Liz I have to admitt I am kind of addicted to your song" Zoey admitted and gave me a warm smile.  
"You Don't know me'?" I asked just to clarify. "yea" She nodded. "Oh thanks" I smiled then sipped my water bottle.  
"Yea it's great" Zoey added then leaned her head on Avan's shoulder. I flickered my eyes in the opposite direction and heard my heart ache. I was beyond pathetic, no seriously like I am the top of patheticness I gotta work it out.  
"Hey Hey" Ariana skipped down the steps then sat down next to me. "Do you see this mess of hair" Ariana laughed and pointed to her hair which literally looked fine.  
"I gotta work it out" She joked and we both started laughing. "No seriously its a mess" she looked at herself in the reflection of her phone.  
"Um Hey" Avan spoke up. "Oh I am so awful sorry Hey guys" Ariana apologized then stood up and gave Avan and Zoey a hug.  
"How are you guys?" Ariana asked. "Fine" they both said as Ariana continued to mess with her hair.  
"it looks fine" Zoey assured her. "Your dream of working at Sea World would fail miserably" I teased. "Why?" She laughed. "You have to get your hair wet" I pointed out.  
"Oh shit you're right" Ariana started laughing again.  
"Oh my god Liz I forgot to tell you" Ariana tugged my arm but started laughing before she could explain.  
"What?" I asked. "You know how we did that Question Game video" Ariana asked us all.  
"Yea" we all nodded. "well I was watching it and you know how the one question was 'What position do you sleep in?' Well when i said 'What position' you should've seem your face you looked so terrified" Ariana started to die of laughter.  
"Yea because I thought you were going to say something completely and I mean completely different. I was like WHO WROTE THIS?" I explained and laughed along.  
"What you think she was going to ask what position do you have sex in?" Avan asked.  
"Yea!" I laughed then Zoey and Avan started to laugh too. "Thats hilarious" Avan said wiping his tears from laughing so hard.  
"Common mistake" I joked then Ariana started to text on her phone.  
"So you guys hungry or anything?" I asked. "Yea I kind of am actually" Avan said as he leaned against the back of the couch.  
"ok good I didn't want to be the only eating I'd look like a pig" I admitted then got off the couch.  
"I'll come with you" Avan offered then we both walked into the kitchen that was across the hall, I know this place was set up weird.  
"So what would you like Jogia?" I asked as I opened up the fridge.  
"What do you have?" he asked then leaned against the counter. "Uh lets see we got salad, ice cream, pasta, pizza, vegan chocolate bars" I laughed after the last food item I told him and so did he. "I'll try one of those chocolate bars" Avan said then I tossed him one.  
"It looks so weird" he said with a confused look on his face. "Oh come on just eat it" I rolled my eyes and smiled. Avan shrugged then opened the candy bar and took a bite of it.  
"wow its actually pretty good" he admitted. "See us vegans are as weird as you think" I teased as I grabbed an apple and closed the fridge. "Trust me you are still weird" Avan joked and tousled my hair.  
"Shutup you're weird too" I teased back then playingly kicked him. I felt my heart start to flutter again like it usually does when I was around Avan which i know was horrible since he goes out with Zoey but I just couldn't help myself.  
Avan and I walked back to where Ariana and Zoey were and we hang out for a while longer, played some board games like losers and ate food. I kept getting frustrated every time Zoey kissed or touched Avan but I knew there was nothing I could do about it I needed to just chill.  
"Bye guys" Ariana stood up and gave Avan and Zoey and big hug. "See ya" Avan said and purposely tousled Ariana's hair so she would flip about her hair being messy.  
"Bye" I gave Avan a big hug and he lifted me off the ground and put me back down which made my heart start to race again. "See ya Mcgills" Avan smiled as he set me down.  
"Later Jogia" I smiled back then gave Zoey and hug and then they headed out the door.  
"Damn it's already 2 AM" Ariana said as she looked at her phone.  
"Seriously?" I was shocked. Time flies.  
"Yea and I got to be up and 6 too! shit I gotta go to bed" Ariana frantically ran up the steps.  
"Good night" She called down the closed her door. I sighed and slid on to the couch. I was shockingly not tired. I was actually more bummed out then anything which i dumb because I have no reason to be, well except for the whole Avan thing which was just ridiculous I should be dismissed from the universe for thinking this way. He was one of my friend's boyfriend and I lost my opportunity when i had the chance back when we first met so I deserve this.  
I think that I am so bummed out because I am such a perfectionist and I need to have control of situations and since I cannot control this situation it's driving me nuts.  
I looked through twitter on my phone for a while then I eventually went upstairs and went to bed.

3 weeks later:  
"Flying to NY Today! Wish me a safe flight! :)" I tweeted then said bye to Ariana before going to the airport and heading to New York. I was a mess all morning since I hate flying so much its beyond terrifying to me and I just hate it.

I got off the plane completely jet-lagged and went through all the annoying airport procedures before finally getting to my hotel and collapsing onto my bed.  
"I need a nap" I mumbled then closed my eyes.

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I checked the clock and it was already 6 pm. I slept the whole day, damn.  
"NEW MESSAGE" My phone read so I opened it and saw it was from Avan. Okay I admit that I get a little excited when he texts me but I know I'm ridiculous.  
Avan: You in new york?  
Liz: yep  
Avan: So I am :)  
Liz: Shutup really? When did you get here?  
Avan: I've been here since tuesday  
Liz: omg I didn't even know! You need to tell me these things lol  
Avan: haha sorry but are you busy right now?  
Liz: nope. I legit just woke up from a nap #jetlagged  
Avan: haha you bum. Wanna hang out?  
Liz: no. I'm joshing yea you wanna come over?  
Avan: Sure you at the same hotel as last time?  
Liz: Yep room 143  
Avan: kk I'll leave now see ya soon  
Liz: kk see ya.  
I locked my phone then looked at myself in the mirror. Damn I looked a mess, I needed to fix that in less than an hour. I hopped out of bed and frantically started ripping my lugage apart and throwing clothes everywhere until I changed into something presentable then i straightened my hair faster than I have ever straightened it before and threw on some make.  
"ehh" I said to my reflection in the mirror then I went into the front room of my place and sat on the couch.  
Avan: Here  
"perefect timing" I mumbled as I read his text. I waited a good five minutes then I heard him knock at the door. I hopped off the couch and unlocked it then let him in.  
"Hey" I greeted. "hey" he smiled then gave me a long hug, longer than usual which i didn't mind at all.  
"What brings you too New York?" he asked as he took his coat off. "a bunch of stressful stuff" I sighed as we both sat down next to eachother on the couch.  
"same here" he agreed then leaned against the back of the couch. "So why isn't Zoey here too, she usually comes to New York with you" I asked curiously. I mean I didn't mind that she wasn't here which is awful to say since we are friends but whatever I am just a walking controdiction.  
"I didn't tell you?" He looked at me puzzled. "Tell me what?" I asked.

"Zoey and I uh...We kind of broke up" Avan muttered out. I could feel the awkward in the room after that statement. "Really why?" I asked trying to act like I was devestated when I kind of was...happy.  
"Well we got into this huge fight and stuff was said that just lead me to break up with her which I guess it's better this way since she wants to travel and I felt like I held her back. We are still friends but I guess we just kind of got of realized that is wasn't going anywhere. I was a mess the past few weeks but I think I am better now" Avan explained.  
I was shocked that they just broke up so sudden without a specefic reason because I always assumed they were really happy but I guess you never really know what's going on in someone's relationship.  
"Oh I'm sorry" I gave him a sympathetic frown. "Its fine like I said I am better so let's just not be depressing and have some fun" Avan said trying to lighten the mood. I felt my heart start pound hard. I felt nervous now knowing he was suddenly single. Do I take advantage of this opportunity?  
"you are right lets get this party started" I cheered then turned on the radio.  
"Crank up the tunes" Avan said in a funny voice then grabbed a soda out of the fridge.  
"oh my god this song" I laughed when I landed on a radio station. "What song is this?" Avan asked.  
"Your body by Christina Aguilara" I laughed. Avan gave me a puzzled look. "Ariana always blasts this song when she is getting ready and I always make fun of her for it. I'm always like 'uh Ariana what is this song inspiring you to do?"I explained then Avan started to laugh.  
"The sad thing is though I know all the words to it" I then striked a dramatic pose and sang loudly, "ALL I WANT TO DO IS LOVE YOUR BODY OOHHHOOHHOHOHHOHOH!"  
Avan starting dying of laughter then began to dance. "TONIGHT'S YOUR LUCKY NIGHT I KNOW YOU WANT IT OHHOHOHOHHOHO!" I sang louder but I started to laugh at how ridiculous I looked right now.  
"These are such meaningful lyric" Avan joked. "I know they are so deep" I said sarcastically then sat down on the couch and Avan followed.  
"you are probably the funniest person I know" Avan smiled and patted my back.  
"Thanks you're pretty funny too" I smiled back and poked his arm. "ow" he rubbed his arm.  
"Oh come on you baby that did not hurt" I looked at him like he was crazy.  
"You have pointy nails" He pointed out. "Oh sorry forgot about that" I laughed then Avan poked me back. Avan glanced over at me which made me blush and I wanted to die because I was being so obviously right now.  
Avan then reached his arm around me and layed it across my shoulder. He glanced at me for my reaction and I just smiled. I felt my heart pounding out of its chest. Maybe for some crazy reason Avan liked me too I mean I know we have to have chemistry since we played boyfriend and girlfriend on a show for 3 years. But I felt like an awful friend since this was Zoey boyfr- I mean ex boyfriend. EX as in not anymore so it should be just fine right?  
I took a deep breath and hoped avan would say something, anything.  
"So I sort of have to confess something" Avan sighed. "What is it?" I asked. "I think you look really nice tonight" He smiled nervously at me. I felt my body start to tremble in nerves. I cannot believe any of this was happening. Just be cool Liz. BE COOL.  
"aw thanks" I blushed but I didn't know what to do next I just hoped he would make the next move. I heard Avan swallow hard and take a deep breath then he spoke up again.  
"Ok I lied I have two things to confess" Avan said. My eyes flickered up at him.  
"I guess what I need to say is that I...like you, and obviously you knew I liked you as a friend but I am not talking about as a friend" Avan looked deep into my eyes. I started to breath faster and my heart was going to fly out of my chest.  
"So do you mean...more than a friend?" I asked nervously. Avan rubbed his lips together then he turned and gazed deep into my eyes. I gazed back until we finally stopped teasing eachother and we crashed our lips together. I felt a rush run through my body. I've been waiting for this moment for so long.  
Avan slid his hands down my back and I ran mine through his hair. He jammed his tongue in my mouth glided it across my lower lips until i finally wrestled his tongue back. Then he started to pull on my shirt which I was not sure about but then I shook away the negative thoughts and started to unbutton his top. I eventually pulled his shirt off which lead him to pull my top off then he layed me down and started to unbutton my pants. I panted as I broke from the kiss to slip my pants off. We were eventually just left in our underwear. We both panted as he reached to grab something from his wallet. I eventually figured out what is was when He slipped his pants off and the rest of my clothes off. I never thought in a million years this would be happening right now but, it for some crazy reason was.  
We were chest to chest as he slid his hand down my stomach, then my thigh, then my knee and he pulled my leg around his waist. I shuddered a little when he slid himself inside me then I clawed my hand down his back.  
I moaned slightly then arched my back as he kissed my neck and ran his hands down my side. He grinded against me softly and grazes his tongue the inside of my lips as he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck then he lifted my back up and kissed my neck again. I clutched his hair until he finally dropped my back on the couch and started to breath heavily as did I. we both layed there panting and wondering what the hell just happened? I glanced over at him as he layed next to me but neither of us said a word. Did we really just...?  
I couldn't wrap my head around it because not even an hour ago we were friends and I mean just friends but now we are..?  
Avan interupted my thoughts when he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" he panted. I wasn't sure if that meant he liked me when he was still dating Zoey? I did mind in a weird twisted way though.  
"same here" I admitted and sighed in complete bliss. Avan grabbed the blanket off the top of the couch and layed it over both if us.  
"I am hoping this wasn't just some one night stand" I joked trying to make the mood less awkward. Avan laughed then kissed my forehead. "Of course not" he smiled then flicked the lamp off.  
"are we going to sleep?" I asked. "Why do you not want too?" Avan asked as he flicked the light back on.  
"Not really. Do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "sure" Avan sat up and tossed me his button up shirt to wear as he slid on his boxers.  
"what are we watching" Avan asked as he layed next to me and pulled the covers over us.  
"Crazy Stupid Love" I stated then hit play. "I've never seen this" He admitted.  
"You have got to be joshing right now" I gave him a shocked expression. "well its really good you need to see it" I insisted then flicked the light off and rested my head on his shoulder.  
Avan shockingly really got into the movie but as soon as the credits rolled we both were knocked out into a deep sleep. My head snoozing on his shoulder and his head on mine as our chests rose and fell simutaniously.  
Everything was for some unknown reason falling into place. I was was climbing the acting branch and singing career branch, I was living out my dream and to top it off. I had Avan, the boy I've always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning" Avan smiled at me as I sat up and stretched.

"Hey" I smiled back then walked into the kitchen where he was.

"What are you making?" I asked curiously.

"Chocolate milk" He laughed. "Would you like some?" He asked.

"Sure" I laughed then kissed his cheek. I saw back down on the couch until Avan came back on and handed me a glass of chocolate milk.

"So last night was...interesting" Avan awkwardly laughed as he sipped his milk.

"Yea it escalated very quickly" I added.

"Well I am glad it happened since I've wanted to do that for a long time" Avan admitted. I blushed slightly and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So we are...dating then?" I wrapped my hand around his and braced myself for his answer.

"Well I want to. Do you?" He asked. I felt my heart flutter. I've always wanted him to say that.

"Yea duh I wanna date" I laughed then Avan leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"So that's settled, Now what do you want to do on this rainy New York day?" Avan asked.

"I don't know you are here more than me. What is there to do?" I asked.

"Well Empire state building is out I've been there like fifty times and I know you hate heights so we could hmmm...well there is ice skating in Rockafellar Center" Avan suggest.

"Are you kidding? Me skating? That is a bad situation" I joked.

"Come on it will be fun" Avan urged.

"I don't know" I said hesitantly.

"Please" Avan pressed his nose against mine. I felt my heart pound again.

"Well when you do that I guess I have to give in" I smiled and kissed him again.

"Okay then lets go." Avan jumped off the couch.

"Hold on I gotta get changed and fix my hair" I explained as I headed for the bedroom.

"You look fine" Avan insisted. "You are joshing right?" I gave him a funny look then quickly got changed and fixed my hair and makeup.

"Finally" Avan teased. I playfully pushed him then we headed out the door.

..

"There is no way in hell that I can do this" I laughed nervously as I began walking to the rink with the uncomfortable ice skates.

"Come on you got this" Avan said then stood on the ice.

"Now grab my hand" Avan extended his hand torward me. I took a deep breath and prepared to fall on my face. Then i grabbed his hand and he slowly lead me on the ice.

"See it's not that bad" Avan pointed out. "how are you balancing so well?" I asked.

"I played hockey" Avan reminded me and we both laughed. Typical Canadian.

"Okay now I am going to let go" Avan said cautiously.

"No!" I looked at him terrified. He laughed then slowly let go of my hands.

"I hate you" I laughed as I started to slip a little. Avan was uncontrolably laughing.

"You are doing great" He insisted. I tried to move forward but slipped on my right skate and went flying backwards but Avan caught me.

"Gotcha" He said and I clinged on to his jacket.

"This is not a good situation for me" I laughed and Avan stood me up. Avan laughed and pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Don't worry you got this" He encouraged then let me go again.

"Okay now how do I move?" I asked.

"Just glide your leg forward" Avan said then demonstrated.

"Okay" I took a deep breath then tried to go forward bur slipped and landed right on my back.

"Oh my god I am done" I laughed as I tried standing up. Avan was laughing so hard that when He tried to pull me up he fell.

"That's what you get Jogia" I teased and sat up.

"You are not getting away that easy Mcgills" Avan said then stood up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Stop" I laughed and playfully hit his back as he lead us both off the ice.

"That was enough for one day I think" Avan sighed ans set me down.

"That was enough for a year" I joked then we took our skates off and put on normal shoes.

"How about we get something to eat" Avan suggested.

"Yes I am starving" I sighed in relief. "I know a place right down the street we can go to" Avan pointed out. I agreed then we headed to the restraunt.

..

"This is nice" I said as I slid into the restraunt booth.

"Yea I always come here they have great food" Avan added as he took his jacket off and sat across from me.

"Your nose is all red" Avan pointed out and started to laugh.

"Shutup it's from the cold" I playfully kicked him under the table . "It's cute though you look like rudolph" Avan teased.

"Thanks I look like a reindeer" I jokingly rolled my eyes then Avan wrapped his hand around mine.

"I still can't believe this all happened" He smiled. Damn Liz stop blushing like an idiot.

"what us dating?" I asked as my heart raced. "Yea" He said.

"Me either" I smiled back. Avan then leaned across the table and pressed his lips against mine forcefully. I sat up to kiss him back as our tongues wrestled in eachother's mouths. I never acted like this in public with a boyfriend but everyone around us seemed to disapear when I was with him.

Avan kissed my forehead then leaned back in his seat. he sighed with a smile on his face as he caressed my hand. I felt goodbumps run up my arm and it felt nice.

"You are such a romancer" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?" He smiled devilishly and I leaned across the table and gave him another quick peck on the lips. it was such a perfect moment that I never wanted to be ruined, even though it was.

"Avan?" I hears someone say. I looked up to see Zoey standing in front of our table with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh hey Zoey? What are you doing here?" Avan asked awkwardly.

"I am in New York for the day so I decided to come grab a bite to eat" She explained but her mind seemed distant.

"Oh well its great to see you" I said. "Yea" Avan added.

"You too." She smiled but kept looking at both is us.

"Are you two dating or something?" She finally asked.

"uh well" Avan looked at me then back at her. "Yea we are" He finally said. Zoey took a deep breath. I could tell she was not happy with this information.

"Oh well how long has this been going on?" She smiled fakely.

"it's almost been one day" Avan explained. "Oh well that is great for you guys" She swallowed hard then glanced over at Avan.

"Can i talk to you for a second?" She asked him. Avan looked over at me and I nodded.

"Sure" He said then they disapeared into a hallway. I wonder what she wsa going to tell him. Of course the curiousity got the best of me because stupid found myself sneaking to the other side of the wall they were talking behind.

"Were you cheating on me with her?" I heard Zoey ask. "No of course not we literally started going out yesterday" Avan explained.

"So then were did this relationship suddenly start from?" Zoey asked.

"Well we have known eachother for a few years now, we are friends, we played boyfriend and girlfriend on victorious so I noticed we had chemistry and now here we are" Avan said.

"So you had chemistry even when you were dating me?" She asked. I heard Avan sigh.

"I thought we both decided to go our seperate ways" Avan reminded her.

"We did" She replied.

"Then why are you bringing all of this up?" Avan asked.

"I don't know I guess I wanted some answers" Zoey stated.

"Well is that it then?" He asked. "Yea that is it. Even though we both moved on I still had the right to ask a few questions" Zoey pointed out.

"I know you do, wait you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Well not officially but I am dating someone, we have only gone out like twice but I thought it was going to take awhile for me to be single before dating again but a week after we broke up I was all upset at a diner and I saw this guy there and well its been great so far" Zoey explained.

"That's great Zoe" Avan said. I could tell he was smiling.

"Okay well enough of this drama it was nice seeing you" Zoey said.

I quickly headed back to our table and waited for Avan to return.

"Everything okay?" I asked Avan when he returned.

"Yea things are great" He smiled then leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I couldn't believe how smoothly things were working out lately. It was like it was too good to be true.


End file.
